


Штампы

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Разнообразие в постели не к добру.





	Штампы

Как-то так сложилось, что встречались они почти всегда в комнате у СПН. То ли чтобы не путаться в многочисленных комнатах Хуниверса, то ли чтобы невзначай не наткнуться на другую версию скачущего по времени фандома, то ли чтобы Хуниверс всегда имел возможность уйти после секса. Но факт оставался фактом - чаще всего они оказывались именно в огромной постели СПН.  
Вот и сейчас они расслабленно откинулись на подушки. Сегодня Хуниверс явно не собирался скромничать и, роняя тапки и куски кода, бежать к себе. Вместо этого он, наоборот, прижимался к СПН, рассеянно водя пальцами по его спине.

\- А что ты рисуешь? – лениво поинтересовался СПН, млея под нежными прикосновениями.

\- А? Да ничего, просто узоры, - смутился Хуниверс и отдернул руку.

\- Так неинтересно, - решил СПН. – Надо избегать штампов, - он повернулся к Хуниверсу и заскользил языком по его груди, то спускаясь к пупку, то щекоча кончиком языка соски.

Хуниверс постанывал и зарывался в волосы СПН рукой. Ему было плевать на штампы, но останавливать любовника он не собирался.

\- Вот видишь? – на секунду прервался СПН. – Пентаграммы рисовать куда веселее, - и аккуратно завершил только ему ведомый рисунок, лизнув живот чуть пониже пупка. Хуниверс вздрогнул от этой ласки, и движение СПН смазалось.

Раздался громкий хлопок, в центре комнаты заклубился черный дым, и перед глазами ошарашенных фандомов материализовался… некто.

\- Кто?! – низким голосом вопросил он. – Кто посмел нарушить мой покой?! Жалкие смертные, вы поплатитесь за это!

Любопытный Хуниверс вырвался из-под удерживающей его руки СПН и соскочил на пол.

\- Демон! СПН, смотри, настоящий демон! – он радостно оббежал существо кругом и пощупал его, убеждаясь в реальности.

\- Отойди, идиот! – воскликнул СПН и, вытащив из-под подушки нож, приблизился к демону. Пока тот отвлекся на щупающего его Хуниверса, СПН, недолго думая, воткнул нож в место, где предположительно должно было находиться сердце. Демон взвыл и отшвырнул от себя оба фандома.

Хуниверс, даже лежа на полу с отбитым копчиком, продолжал восхищенно разглядывать существо. Роста в нем было около двух метров, оно было абсолютно черным, только глаза горели ярко-красным огнем. Длинный шипастый хвост раздраженно постукивал по полу, оставляя на нем глубокие царапины.

\- Вы! Если бы не сдерживающая меня пентаграмма, я бы… - демон запнулся и осмотрел пол под собой. – Вы идиоты? – нормальным голосом спросил он. – Почему пентаграммы на полу нет? Я же вас сейчас должен сожрать живьем по правилам. А я только с обеда, у меня же несварение желудка будет из-за переедания. Кто вас демонов вызывать учил, а?

\- Ты не из моего канона! – возмутился СПН, поднимаясь с пола. – Иначе от удара этим ножом должен был умереть! И я вообще защитную пентаграмму чертил, а не тебя вызывал.

\- Вот от этого я должен был умереть? – презрительно уточнил демон, небрежно вытаскивая ножик из груди. – Да ты шутишь.

\- А вы с какой планеты? – встрял в разговор Хуниверс, подползая поближе.

\- Куда я попал? – демон покачал головой. – Психи какие-то. Ладно, - он явно что-то решил. – Жрать я вас не хочу, просто так убивать скучно. Придется действовать по плану Б.

Подозрительный СПН не успел уточнить, что это за план такой, потому что демон схватил его за шею и припечатал к стене, из которой тут же выползли черные лианы, оплетая руки и ноги фандома.

\- Бля! – прохрипел СПН, дергаясь и пытаясь вырваться.

\- Ты пока повиси спокойно, - посоветовал демон. – А начну я с тебя, - он повернулся к Хуниверсу.

\- Давайте лучше поговорим? – быстро предложил тот. – Мы же разумные существа. Я могу назвать вам несколько причин, по которым вам не следует… Ай! – он не успел договорить, как демон опрокинул его на пол и потерся об его бедро членом. Хуниверс скосил глаза, оценивая размер достоинства, и охнул.

\- Самая главная причина – вы меня пополам разорвете, а вроде бы не хотели убивать! – чувствуя, как подступает паника, выпалил он.

\- Не трогай его! – крикнул СПН, тщетно пытаясь порвать путы. – Это я виноват! Лучше меня!

\- И до тебя доберемся, - пообещал демон, не оглядываясь, и раздвинул коленом ноги бьющегося под ним Хуниверса. Схватив одной лапой оба запястья фандома, он прижал его руки к полу, над головой, а второй лапой закрыл ему рот, прерывая очередную фразу. Слегка сдвинувшись, он начал медленно вводить член внутрь. Хуниверс выгнулся, засучив по полу ногами, и протестующе замычал. Как это ни странно, но боли он не чувствовал. Видимо, естественной смазки демона вполне хватало для смягчения проникновения. Но чем глубже погружался член, тем сложнее ему было сдерживать стоны, он никогда не чувствовал такой абсолютной заполненности.

\- Вот видишь, - хмыкнул демон ему на ухо, - полностью внутри. А говорил - разорвет… Вы, люди, очень выносливые.

Хуниверс, может, и мог бы возразить, что он не человек, тем более, рот ему уже освободили, но демон начал двигаться, и все мысли из головы пропали.

СПН, закусив губу, наблюдал, как демон вколачивает в пол Хуниверса, и чувствовал, что у него уже каменный стояк. Происходящее было нереальным, странным и очень возбуждающим. Он смотрел, как черный член погружается в задницу Хуниверса, как фандом мечется по полу, сам насаживается глубже, подкидывая бедра вверх. Он слушал тяжелое дыхание демона и всхлипы Хуниверса, жалея только о том, что у него нет хотя бы одной свободной руки, чтобы подрочить. В этот момент лианы на его ногах зашевелились и поползли по бедрам. Одна неловко ткнулась между ягодиц, нащупывая вход, и проскользнула внутрь так быстро, что СПН только ахнул от неожиданности. А вторая потерлась о член и, обвив его, принялась ласкать головку.

К крикам Хуниверса добавились стоны СПН, которые вскоре сменились невнятным мычанием, когда одна из лиан заткнула ему рот.

Демон отпустил руки Хуниверса и схватил его за бедра. Несколькими сильными толчками он довел фандом до оргазма и, отпустив обмякшее тело, поднялся с пола. Подойдя к извивающемуся на стене СПН, он щелчком пальцев убрал удерживающие его путы, оставив только те, что трудились над задницей фандома. Подхватив его в падении, он опустил СПН на колени и ткнул ему между губ своим членом, загоняя его в рот сразу наполовину. СПН поперхнулся, схватился за бедра демона, чтобы удержать равновесие и послушно расслабил горло. Демону хватило нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить, и он довольно прислонился к кровати, наблюдая как СПН отплевывается от его спермы. В заднице СПН трудилось уже три лианы, так что ему тоже не понадобилось много времени и, последний раз вздрогнув, он распластался на полу, тяжело дыша.

\- Весело с вами, мальчики, но мне пора, - демон встал и потянулся. – Вы это… Зовите, если что, обещаю, жрать не буду, - и с громким хлопком испарился.

Вытраханные фандомы минут пять лежали, не шевелясь. После чего СПН медленно подполз к Хуниверсу.

\- Если я еще хоть раз что-нибудь скажу про штампы, сразу убей меня, - хрипло попросил он.

\- Договорились, - вяло отозвался Хуниверс.

 

\- Ну, как? Зарисовал? – демон заинтересованно наклонился над плечом фандома.

\- Ага! Спасибо!

\- Да не за что, мне тоже понравилось, все равно на Деве сейчас скучно, - отмахнулся демон.

\- Ох, беда с этим четвертым уровнем, - вздохнул МИФ. – Что только не приходится выдумывать.

\- А когда выкладка? Может, я еще к кому загляну? – демон предвкущающе облизнулся.

МИФ покосился на него и решил, что ему очень повезло с каноном.


End file.
